How Your Parents Died
Last year, I was artist of the year for my creative ideas. The best I ever did was character rotations, similar to Total Drama, where the characters are turned to a curtain position. My personal favorite is when created a great series called the Wonder Friends. With 15 heroes, and 22 villains. The leader was Wubbzy, from the show you can tell from, also known as Wonder Man. Other members include Daizy, Terry and Alice May from Scooby doo. Fluttershy, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, and Sci Twi from Equestria Girls, Ezekiel, Samey/Sammy from Total Drama. Doopie from planet dolan. Annie from PPGZ, Indigo and Bluey as my own ocs. And even the viewer, known as Super You. I don't feel like going over all the villains, cause it would be too long. But my 3 favorite villains are The Pranker, Sleepy, and Garb-Baige. Originally, the main villain of the series was the pickle, who was Chris Mclean. But I soon killed him off cause I really do hate Chris. And I replaced him with the Delightful Children from down the lane from KND. When I grow up, I'm gonna be an animator for this new show. But this week, I don't think it's gonna work anymore. You see, last Tuesday, I was walking back home from high school, until I found something in the grass. I went to go see what it is, and to my confusion, it was a VHS tape. I heard they don't make these anymore, and go with DVDs. But I never stop buying VHS taps online. But this one was just unexplainable. It was titled. Wonder Friends, the history of You. As stupid as I am, I took it home with me and put in my VHS player. Now, it began with a close up of a newspaper, it read as follows. Breaking News: A genderless child's parents have been killed by a mysterious vampire goth like man. When I heard Vampire Goth, I knew it had to be Sleepy. Now let me tell you about him. His real name is Branden Middleton, he was homeschooled, and always stayed up late at night up to midnight. When he visited a science lab, a horrible accident cause a major change to his appearance. He had super human strength, dark yellow hair, vampire like cloths, a goth like face with vampire tooth, a dark red cape, and his eyes were barley seen. He's one of the most dangerous foes of the Wonder Friends, and is the arch enemy of the viewer. I made his history of him killing the viewer's parents. The video then goes to a scene with a little house, which seemed pretty average to a family. It was nighttime, and was storming. A loud knocking can be heard, and a man and woman, clearly the viewer's parents, opened the door. The screen went black and there was a mix of screams, and a chainsaw. When it came back, it was a nightmare to me. It showed, a picture of Sleepy, but more different, his hair was darker then ever, his cape was red as blood, there was blood dripping from his eyes, and his teeth were covered in blood. And what he was holding apperead to be a beating heart. He smiled evilly, and jumped on the camera. I could see his eye, and it was just horrible, it was red, with blood like stuff around the iris. He started to speak, but unlike his teenage like voice, he specked in a Dracula adult like voice. And it even had rhyme. "You're family is dead threw my power Tasty flesh I have devour. You are weak and pathetic you see I'm much stronger then anyone can be. I shall be off tord the night. Don't you think we both can fight." He started laughing. and he flew to the moon. There were children crying in the background. And suddenly, is displayed shots of the other Wonder Friends, with bloodshot eyes, and laughing along with Sleepy. And the episode ended. I don't know what happened, I mean Sleepy did kill the viewer's parents in my series, but who would steal my ideas. Who made this tape. And how did they make it. You may think I destroyed it, but I simply stored it away, until I find the person who made this horrible, despicable, horror. Category:Lost Episodes Category:VHS Category:Shock Ending Category:Blood and Gore Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Category:Death